momoirocloverzfandomcom-20200222-history
Cyalume
Cyalume (サイリウム) is a collective term refers to glow sticks that are commonly used and being waved in idol and anisong concerts.Asian Beat - LESSON.2： WOTAKU and WOTAGEI Trivia Cyalume is an easily disposable-chemical light powered glow stick, while penlight (ペンライト) is a battery-powered LED glow stick. Cyalume is originally a registered trademark name, yet the term is a common way of calling it in Japan.DDnavi - オタク棒ことサイリウムはどれを買うべき？ その道のプロに聞いてみた！ There are various color variations and since the group members have their own representative colors, people show their support for their favorite member by waving it in an idol's particular color. Details Cyalume is a common item to bring when one go to support idols at a concert. The main use of cyalume is for doing movements and dances done during live concerts. Generally there are four types of glow sticks available: *'Cyalume' Cyalume is a disposable single-colored, chemical light powered glow stick that can be used by snapping it with both hands. There are two kinds of cyalumes: the long lasted cyalume which continue to light for several hours after being snapped and the strongly dazzled cyalume called Daisenko which only lasted for several minutes, usually for certain purposes such for a special song. These can be purchased at various novelty shops and 100 Yen shops throughout Japan.Matcha - What is Cyalume ? Get One to Enjoy Concerts of Your Favorite Idol Fully! *'Penlight' Penlight is a battery-powered LED, several penlights are multi-colored with switch. There are two kinds of penlights: AAA battery powered penlight that priced around 2000 Yen and button battery powered penlight which is significantly darker, priced around 1000 to 1500 Yen. Momoiro Clover Z's penlights usually comes with five different colors: red, yellow, pink, green and purple. White-colored and Blue (Akari Hayami) were also being sold in special instances. The official penlights were being sold in the Stardust Promotion official shop Smooch and at the live venues. The official site doesn't offer chemical light cyalume to date. There's also some unique-shaped penlight including clover, Z and hearts.Ticket Camp - ももクロの公式ペンライト厳選5選！ももいろクローバーZのライブに必須のグッズ♪ The use of cyalume may be banned in some concerts for the sake of staging. OZZFEST JAPAN 2013 live concert banned the use of cyalume because of the risk of being thrown into the stage.International Business Times - オズフェスのサイリウム禁止にももいろクローバーZファンはどうする Cyalume Usage and Movements Cyalume can be either on hands or sticking it between fingers and waving it to the beat of the music. The way the arms are moved depends on the tempo and the time signature. *'Time signature' When songs are in 4/4 time such as Stardust Serenade or D' no Junjou the movement done is a forward-back-forward-back, with one movement per each beat, however, this can also vary depending on the tempo For 3/4 time songs, including most parts of Tsuki to Gingami Hikousen and a part in Mouretsu Uchuu Koukyoukyoku Dai Nana Gakushou: Mugen no Ai done by one forward movement for 3 beats and after going forward, the arms should immediately returned to its original position when the movement started. *'Tempo' Songs with mid to fast tempos and is in 4/4 time such as BIONIC CHERRY and Saraba, Itoshiki Kanashimitachi yo is done with one movement. If the song is slow and is in 4/4 time, like Kimi no Ato and Shiroi Kaze, the general direction of the arms is forward, and there is only one movement every two or four beats. When the 2 or 4 beats are finished, the arms should returned to its position when the movement started. *'Exceptions' After the "break" in a song, there is usually a part when there is one movement in the arms every two of four beats. References Category:Fandom